


Stars and Fireflies

by ceruleyana



Series: Starlit Skies [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin go stargazing in the middle of their wedding party.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Starlit Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815112
Kudos: 75





	Stars and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> We back in fluff-town, my dudes!
> 
> So, this is a continuation of The Last Night At Laketown, but it can be read on its own. Hope you guys like it!

Thorin looked away from the group of dwarven soldiers who he was conversing with and searched the crowd for a hobbit and found none. He excused himself from the soldiers, and exited the hall, nodding to the guards that were stationed at the entrance. As he walked the torchlit halls of Erebor, he could not help but sigh happily because of the fortunes that were bestowed upon him the last few years - Erebor reclaimed and currently thriving, his people returned from all corners of Middle Earth, and on this day, being married to the hobbit who had claimed his heart.

Thorin had finally reached the gates of Erebor, where he knew Bilbo often went to, and he spotted him, staring at the sky and half-illuminated by the moonlight. He was dressed in a thick red dwarven coat which he closed in on himself. To Thorin, Bilbo looked almost unreal, a figment of his imagination more than something solid and tangible. There were times like this when Thorin could not believe his luck, that after all that has happened between them, Bilbo chose to stay and be with him. Bilbo shifted in his place, twitching his nose, and as sudden as that, became real to Thorin once again.

"Thorin, what are you doing here?" Bilbo turned to him, surprise evident in his face. He swayed a bit, as though he had been hit by a strong gust of wind.

"Should I not be asking you that?" Thorin smiled, approaching Bilbo and staying beside him. "You seem deep in thought, I actually managed to sneak up on you. Considering how much you complain about us dwarves stomping around everywhere, I must say I'm surprised."

Bilbo scoffed. "I just wanted to get some air. The noise from the celebrations was a bit too much for me, I'm afraid. Though, that may just be the drink talking."

Thorin grinned. "Had too much?"

Bilbo looked scandalized and puffed up his chest. "No, I'm a hobbit and any respectable hobbit can hold their drink, thank you kindly. Your dwarven ale is no match for good old Hamfast's moonshine." Bilbo then sighed, running a hand through his hair, his fingers catching on the circlet on his head as though he had forgotten he was wearing it. "I suppose I just want a bit of quiet, that's all. A bit of time to think."

Thorin shifted, taking a step back, loathe to leave Bilbo like this. "Do you want me to leave you to it, then?"

"No!" Bilbo exclaimed, stumbling a little. "I mean - stay. If you'd like."

"Alright."

They both leaned on the wall, staring at the starlit sky. The stars were shining bright that night, illuminating the vast fields that now surrounded Erebor, so different from the desolation that met them when they, as a Company, arrived at Erebor. At a distance, the city of Dale also shone bright from their torches, no doubt also celebrating their union, for the Men of Dale very much liked Bilbo Baggins as much as they remained wary of Thorin Oakenshield, not that Thorin could blame them.

"I was wondering... do dwarves have any constellations?" Thorin looked at Bilbo who still had his eyes on the night sky.

"Yes, we do. You can see one right now." Thorin pointed to a cluster of stars to their right. "That's what we call The Battlefield. In Khuzdul, it's called _uzghu danakhkhalfzudnu_. It depicts the final battle in Dagor Dagorath, where Morgoth will come to wreak havoc on Arda. The world will then be renewed, and we dwarves will be at the helm of that renewal."

"That sounds... terrifying." Bilbo shivered, though the curiosity in his eyes said that he will be in the library the day after.

They remained there, and a few moments of comfortable silence passed between them.

"It seems you got your wish." Thorin looked away from the sky and glanced at Bilbo who had a small smile just for him.

Thorin smiled back, his eyes gazing lovingly at Bilbo. "Marrying you? Yes, I think that Mahal has gifted me such a tremendous boon. It is a treasure greater than all the gold in Erebor, and I will never let myself forget that."

"I - oh, Thorin." Bilbo ducked his head within his coat, his pointed ears turning pink. "I meant marrying during a starlit sky." His head popped out, and he nodded at the vast sky above them. "There are no clouds tonight. I think the stars are shining brighter than they did that night at Laketown."

Bilbo turned to look at the sky again, breathing in the air. "It's beautiful."

Thorin, without glancing at the sky, stared at Bilbo meaningfully. "Yes, it is."

Bilbo laughed, the sound making Thorin's stomach fill with butterflies. "Honestly, Thorin. You already married me. No need for flattery."

Thorin pouted. "It is not mere flattery. I only speak the truth. To me, you shine brighter than any star in the night sky."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Bilbo shook his head, still chuckling. "Smile any wider, and I think I'll go blind from how wonderful it is. If any of us shines like the stars, it's you, you silly dwarf."

"That is only because you are beside me. You are the light that gives me the strength that I need." Thorin insisted, taking Bilbo's hand and kissing it gently.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin warmly. "You're such a sap, honestly."

Thorin grinned back. "But now, I'm your sap."

"Yes, you are."

Bilbo got on his toes and caught Thorin's lips, kissing him fervently. Bilbo's mouth tasted of ale, yet Thorin savored every moment of it, leaning down so that Bilbo didn't feel the need to strain himself. His hands caught the hem of the coat that Bilbo wore and took it off, itching to touch Bilbo's skin. Thorin pulled away slightly and lovingly kissed Bilbo's neck, making Bilbo moan in such a way that made Thorin's very being shake in anticipation. Thorin's kisses began to trail lower until an unusually strong breeze knocked them both back, sending them into breathless giggles.

"I don't think the Valar approve of us making love here at the gates." Bilbo laughed, picking up his coat from the ground.

"Perhaps we should retire to our wedding bed?" Thorin stared at Bilbo as he put on his coat almost hungrily.

"Perhaps." Bilbo grinned mischievously.

  
"Would you look at that, it seems there are stars even inside of the mountain."

"Those are fireflies, my dear." Bilbo said good-naturedly, leaning against Thorin as they walked towards the room that will from now on be theirs.

"But do they not look as beautiful as the stars outside, if not moreso?" Thorin noticed that a few fireflies floated close to Bilbo's face, making his nose twitch. "Did I ever tell you that when I was younger, when I had yet to leave the mountain, I thought that the fireflies that roam the mountain were stars?"

"That's... just adorable. Oof!" Bilbo stumbled, almost losing his footing were it not for Thorin holding him up. "Maybe I have had too much to drink. You musn't tell anyone, Thorin. I'd be laughed out of the Shire the next time I visit."

"Don't fret, Bilbo. I won't tell a soul."

As Bilbo fumbled with the lock on the door to their rooms, Thorin looked on. The fireflies that were near Bilbo's face had flown to his head, forming a mock halo that made his circlet glow ever brighter. Bilbo, looking frustrated at the lack of cooperation of the door handle beckoned Thorin to help him, and as Thorin approached, he could not help but think to himself-

_He is the light that fuels me, and I am lucky to have him._

**Author's Note:**

> uzghu danakhkhalfzudnu is literally just battle and field smushed together
> 
> That constellation is based on a real Norse one of the same name, depicting Ragnarok.


End file.
